phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets
Phineas and Ferb help their father unearth a missing piece of Danville history when they run into his lifelong nemesis Worthington at a flea market. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes himself younger to win a children's film festival. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family arrives at the semi-annual Tri-State Area Antique Show and Swamp Meet, where Lawrence says they can find anything under the sun, literally, because it´s held outdoors. When Phineas asks if they really can find everything, Lawrence replies that there is only one thing that they wouldn't find in the antique show: an 1807 Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper. He explains that only one was ever made and that "it´s been lost to the mists of time." Lawrence continues by saying that if he found it he could become the envy of the entire antiquing community, especially Worthington Dubois, Lawrence ´s antiquing nemesis. Linda is surprised to find out Lawrence has an antiquing nemesis, with Lawrence playfully commenting how Linda doesn´t know everything about him. Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they are gonna do today as Danville Swap Meet plays. After the song, Phineas asks Lawrence about how the Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper was "lost in the mist of time". Lawrence then recognizes that he gets melodramatic when it comes to antiques. Phineas then says that he and Ferb found a Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper map in the Parchment Booth. This surprises Lawrence, as there were only three maps made and begins to say that they were, too, "lost in the mist of time" but he stops mid-sentence, noticing he did it again. Perry, now as Agent P, aproaches a booth with a comic book on top of a box. He opens the comic book, revealing it to be from the O.W.C.A. ans enters it. Major Monogram bids Perry a good morning and straight-up tells him he has no idea what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to because ha had been busy giving his closest friends their own personalized ringtones. He notices that Perry and Carl have their theme songs as their ringtones, but when he decided to call his friends he realizes that he doesn´t have his own theme song. Anyway, he tells Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. At the Danville Swap Meet, Candace is complaining about their being at the antoqie festival and comments about how when people see the stuff on sale at the street, they just walk around it. She stops when she sees the item of her dreams: an extremely rare Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupiled with left-hand pull chord. Candace then imagines an angel chorus and a light around her and swears that she must have it, but must act cool. She approaches the stand claiming that a friend of hers need a paperweight and that the Ducky Momo trinket is just the right size. The vendor then tells her that the trinket is a Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupiled with left-hand pull chord and that here are only two of them in America and even rarer than Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper maps, but not quite as rare as the Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper. Candace then asks for it and, when the salesman says no, she offers trade it for something. The salesman replies that he wants the only thing he can´t have: an early twentieth century silver baby rattle. He says he can´t have it because of a disagreement between him and the salesman selling the baby rattle involving a "stupid, silly french cabinet." The baby rattle salesman says that the Ducky Momo one broke the arms out of his armoir and that now it´s just an "oir". Candace then deduces that if she gives the salesman the baby rattle, she'll get the Ducky Momo toy. She approaches the other salesman asking to buy the rattle. The salesman refuses to give it to her when he realizes she wants to give it to the other salesman. Candace, undaunted, asks him what he wants "since everyone wants something". The salesman replies that he always wanted a crystal radio. This starts a chain reaction with Candace going to ask a salesman for a requested item only for them to want things like a cane with a cobra on it, the battle of Danville commemorative dentures, and a pink gorilla suit. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz captures Agent P in film, saying that film buisness is a "wrap", and explains to Agent P that film is the best medium ever for swaying public attention . So Doofenshmirtz has created a movie that will covince the people from the Tri-State Area to elect Doofenshmirtz their leader. He then shows Perry a clip of the movie, which depicts Doofenshmirtz simply saying, "Make me your leader". He says that he entered the Film Festival to present the movie, until he realized that it is Danville Young Filmmakers Festival, meaning that only people who are less than 15 years old can enter and Doofenshmirtz is only 47. But he says that his latest -inator, the De-Age Inator, will turn him into a fourteen-year-old so that he can enter the Danville Young Filmmakers Festival and sit back as the people of Danville make Doofenshmirtz the leader of the Tri-State Area. Songs *''Danville Swapmeet'' *''Major Monogram Theme Song'' End Credits Major Monogram tries to create his own theme song, and Carl sarcastically approves it, to which Major Monogram states that he can do without the sarcasam. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He finds a comic book on a box titled "Agent of O.W.C.A." with an image of Major Monogram and enters through it. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Isabella does not appear in this episode, whereas Buford and Baljeet appeared during the last 30 seconds of the episode. *https://twitter.com/#!/RobMorrow_/status/192658919276027906 *http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/128473_0045.htm *Phineas and Ferb's adventure was really just a movie their dad helped them with. The film won the Danville Film Makers contest. *It is revealed that Lawrence knows Greek. *First time that Rocky Horror Picture Show alumni Richard O'Brien's and Tim Curry's characters have interacted, not only on Phineas and Ferb but on any project since Rocky Horror. Production Information International Premieres *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, Ferb's big eye is on the wrong side of his face. Continuity *Second time that treasure is found. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Third time that Tim Curry voiced a character in the series. (Stubbings and Dr. Lloyd Wexler in "A Hard Day's Knight"). *Garbog, Conk, the T-Rex and the Jeremy Tree appear again. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Wizard of Odd", "It's About Time!") *Candace's red rubber boots reappear in the Danville Swamp Meet. ("Wizard of Odd"). *Second time Doofenshmirtz's invention involves age, the first being the Age-Accelerator-Inator from "Lights, Candace, Action!" *Phineas and Ferb do special effects for the second time ("Nerds of a Feather") *Ducky MoMo is once again seen or mentioned for the ninth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce") Allusions *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' - The episode spoofs the title of the 2007 Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer film starring Nicholas Cage. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - When Lawrence has to pick the correct boot scraper, it alludes to the scene in the Indiana Jones film near the end, where he has to pick the correct Holy Grail. *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' - When Worthington Dubois becomes a gigantic ghost-like creature, it is similar to what happened in the movie to Belloq. Also, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence are seen ducking under cobbling mallets shooting from the walls, similar to darts in the movie. In RotLA Indiana Jones says "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Lawrence says, "Cobblers' mallets. Why did it have to be cobblers' mallets?" *''The Avengers'' - Phineas says "Team Danville, Assemble" similar to the saying "Avengers Assemble." *''Jurassic Park'' - The T-Rex roaring with the banner falling in front of the screen at the end of the movie is similar to the scene near the end of Jurassic Park. *''Rambo'' - On the cover of the comic book "Agent of O.W.C.A.", Major Monogram is dressed like John Rambo. *''Nick Fury'' - The he comic book "Agent of O.W.C.A.", is a reference to the Marvel character Nick Fury, who had a comic book called, Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., a peacekeeping agency much like Major Monogram. * Holy Grail - The Boot Scrapers and Sandal Scrapers have similar secrets, runes, rituals, and booby traps to organizations such as the Masons or Templars. The boot scraper itself is nearly as impossible to obtain as the Holy Grail itself. Ironically, so is the first edition left-hand pull string Ducky Momo toy! Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl (credits only) *Rob Morrow as Flea Market Salesman *Tim Curry as Worthington Dubois Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher